Adventures in Babysitting
by MissAusten
Summary: Valentine's Day story - DL established relationship, Flack/Stella too. Just a cute little oneshot!


Just a little Valentine's Day fluff! Hope you like it and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

"Hey Stel, what are you doing tonight?" Lindsay Monroe walked into the breakroom, finding her best friend and glaring at her cell phone.

"Oh, well Don and I were going to go out and drink together - lament the fact that we're both single and this stupid Hallmark-invented holiday exists," Stella said, smiling dryly.

"Going out with Don on Valentine's Day, eh?" Lindsay smirked, and Stella swatted her.

"Not like that, Linds. You know how it is with us!" Stella exclaimed, and Lindsay wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh I know _exactly_ how it is," she laughed, then sighed. "Well, I know this is really an imposition, and I wouldn't ask unless it were absolutely necessary, but that was our babysitter, canceling on us. You and Don could still drink together - except maybe after putting Sofia to bed? You can even steal our liquor!" Lindsay smiled apologetically. "Don't feel like you have to say yes just because it's me," she added quickly. Stella laughed.

"Lindsay, you and Danny haven't had a date out since what, Sofia was born six months ago? Look, it's Valentine's day and since you actually have a Valentine, I'm happy to babysit. And drink your liquor," Stella smiled, and Lindsay rushed over to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Stel! You're a lifesaver! Danny!" Lindsay spotted her husband walking by with Flack.

"Whats up, Montana?" Danny asked, leaning in for a quick peck.

"Kate just called and canceled for tonight, but Stella said she'd watch Sofia," Lindsay explained.

"Whoa, Stel - I thought we had a date," Flack said jokingly (though Danny and Lindsay shared a look, knowing otherwise).

"Oh, you're coming with me, Flack," Stella said. "Lindsay even gave me permission to steal their alcohol," she giggled, and Flack nodded.

"Alright, that sold me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Lindsay said, stepping out of the bathroom and twirling around. She was wearing a knee-length green silk dress, and Danny whistled appreciatively.

"Damn, Montana. You are breath-taking," he said, and then down to the baby in his arms, "and thank you, Miss Sofia, for making mommy's boobs look so great!"

"Daniel Messer, don't you start corrupting our daughter!" Lindsay said, trying not to smile as she took the baby out of his arms.

"Sofey-boo you are going to have so much fun tonight with Auntie Stella and Uncle Don!" Lindsay cooed. "Yes you are, yes you are! And they're gonna realize how they feel about each other and live happily ever after," Lindsay said, still in a baby voice. Danny laughed.

"Always the matchmaker," he said as the bell buzzed. "Speak of the devil."

"Well don't you look spiffy," Flack teased his best friend, who was dressed to match Lindsay in a nice suit.

"Doesn't he?" Lindsay grinned as she joined the three in the living room. "Okay, now. Here is Sofia," she said, handing the baby to Stella. "And there's some baby food and breastmilk in the fridge - she should eat that soon, and then she usually goes to bed after a bottle around eight."

"And we'll call you if we have any problems," Stella finished. "Go on, get out of here."

Danny and Lindsay took her advice and headed out the door, leaving Stella, Flack and Sofia all alone.

"So, I stopped by the store and bought some stuff for dinner. Pasta okay?" Flack asked, motioning to the bags by the door.

"Oh, yeah," Stella said surprised. "You didn't have to do that," she said, blushing slightly.

"Well if we're stuck here with the littlest Messer, we're not going hungry," Flack reasoned.

Twenty minutes later found the pair in the kitchen, Flack stirring a pot on the stove and Stella trying unsucessfully to feed Sofia.

"Come on, Sofie, I know you want some of these yummy sweet potatoes," Stella coaxed. Sofia giggled but didn't open her mouth for the spoon. "You're gonna have to eat sooner or later, if you're Danny's girl," Stella tried again.

"Try airplane-ing it," Don suggested from the stove. When Stella looked at him blankly, he explained.

"You know, zoom the spoon around? Like an airplane?" Stella smiled at him and tried the technique.

"It worked! How'd you know that would work?" she asked, and Don laughed."I''m a baby whisperer - didn't you know? No, I've just had a lot of practice with my neices and nephews," he explained.

Soon, Stella had succeeded in getting most of the jar of babyfood into Sofia and not onto the highchair, and had settled the baby into her bouncy chair on the table as Don set down two plates of delicious looking food.

"My God, Don. This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook like this," Stella said after the first bite, and Don smiled (and maybe blushed a little too). "No wonder you're so popular with the ladies," she teased a little wistfully.

"Yeah, so popular that my date for Valentine's day is my best friend's baby daughter," he laughed

"And me," Stella said, almost without thinking of the implications. Don raised his eyebrows and looked at Stella funnily.

"Well yes, and you. But I'm very happy to spend my Valentine's day with you, Stel," Flack said smiling. "You're a much better date than some of those boring blonde bimbos I've gone out with."

"Is that a compliment?" Stella laughed nervously, only to be interrupted by a small wail.

"Uh-oh, looks like the natives are getting restless," Don commented, picking Sofia up from her bouncy seat. Once in the arms of her Uncle Don, Sofia immediately calmed down.

"Baby whisperer indeed," Stella mused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Danny this is so fancy!" Lindsay gushed as she perused the menu at the French restaurant Danny had picked for their date.

"Glad you like it, Montana. You deserve it," Danny said, and Lindsay grinned.

"Sometimes I really love you," she commented, and Danny flashed his famous smile at her.

"Love you too, babe. That's why I stopped by Tiffany's earlier and picked up a little something," he grinned, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Lindsay gasped.

"Danny! You didn't have to do this," she said, opening the box to reveal a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings.

"Yes, I did. You are my wife and the mother of my daughter, and I love you," he said sincerely, and Lindsay's smile grew even bigger. "Now, what did ya get me?" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"You are such a little kid," she said, pulling a box from her purse. Danny unwrapped it eagerly.

"Aw, Montana! Perfect!" he exclaimed when he saw it was the digital camera he'd been wanting.

"You know, if you like that, I think you'll like what I have at home in a box from Victoria's Secret too," Lindsay said suggestively, and Danny's eyebrow's shot up.

"Damn, Montana," Danny sighed. Lindsay smiled coyly.

"So how do you think things are going with Stel and Flack?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nighty night Miss Sofie," Stella whispered to the baby she was rocking in her arms. "Sweet dreams," she said as she placed the sleeping baby into her crib. She turned and saw Don standing in the doorway, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked very...cute, rocking her to sleep," Flack said, and Stella blushed as she followed him into the living room.

"All these compliments, and an open bottle of wine, Don?" she asked, spotting the bottle and glasses on the table, amused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying something."

"Maybe I am," he replied sincerely, catching Stella off guard and she turned to face him suprised.

"What - what?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. He followed her.

"Listen, Stel. We've been dancing around this thing for awhile now, right? Well, if you're interested, I'd really like to take you out. Like, tomorrow night. What do you say?" he said, looking her straight in the eye. Stella bowed her head.

"I don't know, Don. I - I mean," she stuttered, and Flack grabbed her hand in his.

"Stella, I know you haven't had the best luck with men in the past," Flack began, and Stella sighed. "But I swear to God, Stel. I'm not those other guys, and it kills me to see how much they have hurt you. And I will never, ever hurt you. I swear." He saw a single tear roll down Stella's face, and he brushed it aside. "Hey, no crying. No crying," he said softly. Stella took a deep breath and turned to look Don in the eyes.

"So, what time tomorrow?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Mr. Messer," Lindsay said as they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

"Well I'm gonna thank you in advance for a lovely night with that box in your closet, Ms. Monroe," Danny teased, and Lindsay swatted him.

"You know, part of the reason I didn't change my name was how sexy you sound when you call me Ms. Monroe," she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh, trying to get an early start are we?" Danny grinned, and unlocked the door to the apartment.

"You know me - OH MY GOD!" Lindsay exclaimed as she walked in ahead of her husband. Danny peered over her and saw Flack and Stella on the couch, they had obviously just been engaged in a very passionate make-out session.

"Oh my God!" Danny repeated as Flack and Stella both turned shades of bright red. Lindsay burst out laughing.

"You guys were going at it like teenagers!" Lindsay accused, still laughing.

"No! No, we were um..." Flack began, and then looked at his best friend. "Dude, yeah. We were totally going at it," he admitted, earning him a glare from Stella.

"Well it's about damn time!" Lindsay grinned, and Stella cracked a smile.

"You're telling me," she murmured, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright well, Stel, wanna get out of here?" Flack said, grabbing Stella's hand.

"Thanks for tonight!. Have fun and be safe!" Lindsay called out after the pair as they left the apartment.

"Yeah, use a condom!" Danny yelled, and Lindsay turned and rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked. "Too far?" Lindsay just shook her head.

"Come on, cowboy. Let's check on the little lady and then I'll show you what I bought," she winked.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
